Morning routine
by LilaCookies
Summary: OS - Tranche de vie à deux: "Tu ne fais pas dans la subtilité ce matin…"


**Disclaimer** **: les personnage** **s appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate**

 **Auteur** **:** **LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: Morning routine**

 **Genre** **: romance en mode fraise Tagada, une peu d'humour, yaoi tout plein.**

 **Rating :** **T**

 **Commentaires** **:** **Petite tranche de vie à deux, tout doux, tout miel.  
**

 **Il y avait longtemps qu'un manga ne m'avait pas autant enthousiasmé. Je suis très contente de vous proposer ma première fic Haikyū** **, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment. Bonne lecture !**

…

* * *

…

Des yeux noisette s'ouvrent, papillotent, se fixent.

Il fait toujours nuit mais le lampadaire de la rue laisse passer un fin rayon de lumière à travers le store.

La tête, engourdie de sommeil, pivote légèrement sur la gauche : le réveil n'indique que 5h30. Il n'est pas encore l'heure de se lever…

Une main gênante se fait sentir sur la cuisse, elle est douce et caressante sur la peau nue. La coupable a réveillé le bel endormi.

Elle se fait plus pressante et remonte le long de la jambe avant de se poser sans ambigüité sur l'entrejambe protégée par un boxer.

Le dormeur hésite entre exaspération et satisfaction. Il soupire.

\- Tu ne fais pas dans la subtilité ce matin…

Le propriétaire de la main ne répond pas. Il se rapproche un peu plus de son compagnon et presse son bassin contre le corps qui s'éveille pour illustrer sa motivation. Sa main, tentatrice, flirte sur le tissu tandis qu'une bouche chaude se fait un devoir d'explorer la nuque.

\- Je dois me lever dans 30 minutes…

L'endormi sent clairement un sourire carnassier dans son cou.

\- C'est largement suffisant…

…

\- Je te laisse la douche, je vais préparer le petit dej !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, son compagnon se lève promptement avec un clin d'œil et sort de la chambre. Il est 5H58, il a clairement tenu ses engagements… Si dynamique dès l'aube.

Comment dire non ? Daichi Sawamura est ponctuel en plus d'être beau à se damner : des cheveux bruns coupés courts, des yeux sombres, un long corps d'athlète, un sourire franc et malicieux à la fois.

« Putain, ce gars me rend dingue. »

Kôshi se sent bête et hébété à fixer l'encadrement de la porte par laquelle son chéri a filé depuis plusieurs minutes. Il s'étire et passe en mode auto-motivation :

« On se lève, on se prépare, on enchaîne ! ». Oui, oui, le jeune homme se donne souvent des ordres à lui-même.

Posté devant le miroir de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre il s'observe. Des cernes marquent clairement les trente minutes de sommeil manquantes. Trente minutes ça se voit sur une peau claire. Un soupire, un sourire à soi-même : ça en valait la peine.

Une bonne débarbouillade plus tard, il ne peut nier son évidente bonne humeur lorsqu'il débarque dans la cuisine.

Ses cheveux châtains clairs dégoulinent un peu sur ses épaules mouillant la chemise blanche qu'il a passée. Il s'en fou, Daichi est là, attablé, sirotant tranquillement son café. L'élu de son cœur lève la tête à son entrée et Kôshi à l'impression d'avoir un chamallow à la place du cœur en le regardant.

\- Je vois que le réveil t'a mis dans d'excellentes conditions pour démarrer la journée…

« Il est vraiment trop fier de lui. »

Kôshi se contente de sourire bêtement et s'assoit face à sa tasse de thé vert et ses œufs. Le bonheur d'une matinée simple.

Rien n'a jamais été compliqué entre eux. Les sentiments se sont installés paisiblement, avec naturel. Il a été son camarade de classe, son coéquipier, son meilleur ami, puis son amant. Pas de drames, très peu de questions, juste une évidence.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, Daichi planifier la fin de journée :

\- Je devrais pouvoir rentrer assez tôt ce soir. C'est plutôt tranquille en ce moment au commissariat. Ça te dit d'aller manger des ramens au resto d'Asahi ?

\- Désolé, impossible : je ne serai pas là avant 22H ce soir, j'ai une réunion du corps professoral et après je retrouve Noya au club de volley.

Le brun simule -très mal- une moue boudeuse ce qui fait éclater de rire son compagnon.

\- Heureusement que je profite de toi le matin. Ça vaut le déplacement j'espère ? La relève de Karasuno est-elle assurée cette année ?

\- Il y a quelques secondes intéressants. Avec Noya pour les entraîner ça devrait déménager !

Le châtain sert le point avec enthousiasme.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… Heureusement que tu es là pour maîtriser l'Excité !

\- Ne sois pas si dur !

Son compagnon le dévisage intensément.

\- En parlant d'être dur…

« Je connais ce regard… Déjà ? »

\- Tu oublies tout de suite, on va être à la bourre ! Tu n'es même pas encore habillé !

Daichi ne cherche même pas à jouer les innocents :

\- Justement. Ça va le faire !

Il sait où il va et comment il y va. C'est ce qui est rassurant et déroutant à propos de Daichi. Ce calme qui dissimule une tempête, une volonté de fer.

Kôshi secoue la tête dépité et prend le ton qu'il emploie avec ses élèves récalcitrants :

\- Ça ne va pas le faire ! Sérieusement, tu as encore envie ? Je te rappelle que je me rends au travail à vélo !

\- Je serai doux…

Ce sourire, cette assurance…

« Résiste, prouve que tu existes ! »

Le non -consentant se lève de sa chaise pour couper court aux délires de son concubin.

Trop tard… Daichi s'approche à pas de velours, l'autre ne bouge plus captivé par la démarche. Il se reprend, fait preuve de patience avec l'élève turbulent :

\- Sois raisonnable, je n'ai pas le temps, on en reparle demain !

Pas de réponse. Tant pis ?

Le prédateur se poste face à sa proie et saisi une paire de fesses à pleine main. L'autre main entreprend de caresser un visage déjà acquis à sa cause. Les lèvres se frôlent gentiment.

« Je suis vraiment un victime consentante… »

Une pause dans les baisers, un sourire plein d'ironie :

\- Tu m'épuises !

…

* * *

…


End file.
